


Das Spiel

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Androgyny, Dark!Dante, Dark!Nero, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, androgynous Vergil
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 20:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19679656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 黑D 红V 黑N 白N假如当初维吉尔生下来的是一对双胞胎呢





	Das Spiel

**Author's Note:**

> CP 主Nero/Vergil 副Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 黑D 红V 黑N 白N 黑白N/红V 黑D红V violence non-con mpreg 3p PWP 双性！Vergil

纤瘦的人影在血日的拉扯下只在雪白的地上留下暗黑，猩红色的衣摆宛若火烛一般舔舐着周围冷漠凄清的一切，时不时干枯枝头上会传来恶魔的尖叫，高昂而又兴奋，宛若战前马蹄前吹响的斗角，抬眼便能看到洁净空旷的高空猛地掠过黑色的巨大阴影，超不同方向翻滚的眼珠子总有一颗捕捉到路面上提着阎魔刀保持着匀速步伐行走的维吉尔。

他知道，当他踏出这一条隐形的地带之后，面前迎接他的不再是孤单冷漠的稀疏雪原，而是错落有致的杉树丛，那一直偷偷跟在他身后想要偷袭的雪白巨物也只能停在那条隐形弦线后，用亮黄色的竖直眼眸不满地盯着这穿着过于招摇的猎物。

它不敢向前，只能发出呼噜呼噜的低吼声，两个地带的分界实在是太过于明显，前几个步伐他被冷风钻入湿润的鼻腔，冰雪冷意仿佛要将他收缩的肺泡捏碎，呼吸之间只留下淡然的甜腥味，而现在，这里过于炎热干燥，树蓬上栖息着水汽，可宛若凝聚在蜿蜒的脉络上一般，无法蒸发，维吉尔冷哼了一声继续往前走着，今天他得找到躲藏在密林深处里一朵肥大的植物。

孤单一人出现在恶魔聚集出没的地方并不是一件好事，可它们都不敢轻易去招惹这名男子，即便他的红色外衣在烈风的吹拂下发出啪啦啪啦的声响，剪切分割而成的三个下摆纠缠扭打在一块，可却又在下一秒巧妙地短暂分开彼此。融金的花纹于错落的光影侠闪烁着危险的光芒，阴影里的眼珠时不时眨动着，它们闻到了独特的气味，不仅是带有警告的危险气息，更有的是独特却又难言的气味，从不断移动的火红色瘦长身影里隐隐透出。

维吉尔突然停下来了，毫无波澜的脸下早已是暗潮涌动，所有繁琐的思绪如同理不清的毛球交卷在一块，红的绿的各彩的，打翻的颜料盘正面朝下跌落在雪白地板，只剩下混乱的无思绪头路。

他胸前一片胀痛，熟悉而又令他作呕的感觉，仿佛有颗石子卡在软肉的下头，难上难下，推动挤压的同时会将里面兜存不住的液体从另外两个细小的洞口挤出。这意味着什么，维吉尔并不想知道，每当他不知道是否是再次怀孕的时候，他都会来到这里去寻找那株植物，果实是粉红色的浓白凸起，他发现只要吃上这个果实，无论腹部是否有成型的胚胎，他们都会成为一滩黑红色的粘稠血水。

淡白色的乳汁已经将维吉尔的内衬沾湿，吸了水的衣物紧缩在一起，摩挲着维吉尔胸前硬挺的乳头，在微热的体温下烘烤出甜腻的乳香气味，宛若有许多虫子爬在瘙痒难耐的乳孔附近，它们都被乳汁吸引而来。他想要去找个地方将这些该死的过多的液体挤出——维吉尔贫瘠的胸部无法存下更多的乳液，叫嚣的溢出来更多的汁液。

他产奶的量不多，喂养一个孩子刚刚好，有的时候冒出乳孔的速度过快，窝在他怀里的尼禄笨拙的小嘴都未来得及完全张开，淡白的乳汁就会自动淌流到他的嘴边，饿坏了的孩子则会伸出舌头循着气味将其舔干净；可更多的时候是喂不饱尼禄，按照道理，母体分泌的母乳应该是够出生的孩子的——路边跟其他女子聊天的大妈说道，维吉尔闷哼了一声瞟了一眼但丁，罪魁祸首只是耸了耸肩，将怀里快要落下去的肉团子往上揉了揉，让其更好地趴睡在其宽厚的肩头上。

不过，再产频率貌似过快了，可他现在没办法停下来找个地方将其挤干净。该死的但丁，心里再一次咒骂着他的双胞胎兄弟，黑发的恶魔早就不知踪影，睡醒头痛欲裂的维吉尔唯一得到的讯息便是他又为了金钱而去处理一些欠打的魔物。

也是，维吉尔冷哼了一声，鼻息瞬间凝结成转瞬即逝的冰花，他们如同渴血的蝙蝠一般栖息在无人打扰的黑暗角落里，再这么折腾下去——但丁笑着说道——也许我们两人都得上街去卖了，也许老哥你卖的比我要好，对吗？

现在来招惹这名男子并不是一件好事，刚好他想要用暴力或者是规则来发泄内心无端的烦躁，维吉尔握紧了手中冰冷的刀身，接收到维吉尔嗜血想法的阎魔刀轻微的抖动了一番，冷蓝色的魔力悄然的涌动在皮肤层下，顺着细瘦脆弱血管蜿蜒到全身上下。

“出来。”高傲的男子朝着不远处的阴影里带有半命令的口吻说道，他感知到了危险的存在，右手的食指轻轻地打在刀柄上，淡色的瞳眸看不出情愫。貌似是未意料到维吉尔如此快速定位到自身的方向，阴影里传出了口香糖泡泡破碎的声音，紧接着伴随着窸窸窣窣的声响，靴子踩在干枯的树枝上发出的吱嘎凄厉叫唤。

维吉尔半眯的瞳眸逐渐闪烁出警惕的光彩，从树林里走出一名全身穿着雪白的青年，毫无瑕疵污点的衣物在漆黑的层叠树枝映衬之下形成视觉上的冲击，宛若刚才蹲在身后全身雪白的豹状恶魔；同样的，他与维吉尔一样，拥有雪白的头发，男子眼里冷蓝色的落脚点垂在维吉尔的身上，立刻演变出惊喜还有无尽的雀跃，可却又蹩脚的想要和维吉尔一般用淡漠隐盖在层叠的冰霜之下。

“Nero。”维吉尔认出来了面前突然出现的男孩，他警惕的姿态放下，像是无奈一般叹了口气。他早就能将面前这名男孩与家里的另外一名男孩分的清清楚楚，即便他们两人都叫同一个名字。

两人已经很久没有见过面了，这个孩子——维吉尔顿了顿，心虚地瞄了一眼仍旧有一搭没一搭随意咀嚼着口香糖的尼禄，其实到底有多久了？维吉尔一时之间想不起来，他第一次再见到这名从他子宫里跑出来的男孩的时候，盯着他身后的巨剑与上扬的嘴角，维吉尔短暂收缩的瞳孔足够写出心里的波澜还有震惊——毕竟他没有预想到当时在襁褓里瘦弱地如同被折弯枝丫的婴孩居然能在野外独自厮杀到成人，有趣的是，他还成功地遗传了但丁的一部分——在附近小镇上可是出了名的风流。

Nero只是朝着维吉尔笑了笑，准备动身朝着维吉尔跑去，——他有的时候实在是太过于粘人了，维吉尔只感到一阵无名的气短，打从第一次在吵杂街头的肮脏巷子里见到了这名穿着同样招摇的男孩，他就被多多少少缠着，男孩总是喜欢在维吉尔独自一人的时候神秘地出没在他的身边，用一双好奇的圆滚双眼从上到下打量着维吉尔，他从来不在乎所谓的情绪是否会通过眼神来表达出来。

那天，维吉尔只身一人，但丁在不远处的酒吧里跟线人交换着价值不菲的线索，而尼禄则在旁边双手撑着脑袋随意的后仰着椅子，他闭着眼睛只是为了无视一旁窈窕女郎们的酥胸搭讪。维吉尔不喜欢酒吧里嘈杂肮脏的氛围，尤其是他们三人的头发的确是太过于引人注目，黑白两个极端的颜色再加上代表着血液喷薄的红，眼里闪烁的丝缕危险都会让识趣的人给他们留足地理空间。

维吉尔推开木门，根本没有理会尼禄好奇的询问胯步走了出去，只想要在太阳之下找到一个稍微干净且无人打扰的角落静静地待着，他并不在意旁人都指点他什么——毕竟这种带有嫌恶的嘲讽话语维吉尔也不是第一次听说，往先在魔帝附近听到的冷嘲热讽可比这些愚笨的人类来的凶猛且激烈。

也许是魔力的感应，他在一条无名的巷子里看到了另外一个男孩，他正拿着面包逗弄着垃圾桶盖子上趴着的母猫，貌似感知到阴影的降临，转头他便撞入了维吉尔飒然春冰碎的瞳眸。

维吉尔最开始以为自己认错人了，他甚至还在思考尼禄是如何在如此短暂的时间内套上另外一身合适的衣物出现在巷子里，可是摆在面前的事实是无法辩驳的——这个人与酒馆里的那个黑衣男孩并不是同一个人，挑起一边的眉毛，带有询问性质的问道，“Nero？”

作为回答的只有一个灿烂的笑容，Nero放下了手中散发着黄油烘焙气息的上等面包，任由从角落里钻出的肥大老鼠跑到垃圾桶盖子上。他站在巷子里的阴影里，身上雪白的衣物让Nero整人看起来干净一尘不染，而维吉尔站在太阳底下，他微昂的脑袋与低垂的眼睑，游走的金松色花纹与殷红的外衣，高傲却又含杂着浓厚的欲望，整个人宛若一团无名的鬼火将Nero的瞳眸点燃。

一明一暗的绝对分化，Nero愣在了原地，他只能凭着最为原始的本能去辨别面前突然闯入视野里的男子，过往梦境里模糊的身影突然在此刻变得清晰，具有实体感，他的手已经不知不觉朝着维吉尔的方向伸去。

Nero的动作缓慢且颤抖，他担忧这是一个可笑的幻觉，还没有碰到维吉尔的丝毫，男子就轻易地躲过了Nero的触碰，抿了抿嘴，维吉尔一句话都没有多说，甚至还未留给Nero有多余的反应时间，最终像是逃一般直接扭头，心虚地离开了这仍旧呆愣在巷子里盯着他远去的男子。

这是个秘密，维吉尔盯着面前的男孩，横举起手中的阎魔刀摆在两人的面前，淡漠的表情足以告诉这名私自闯入维吉尔路线的小家伙得注意保持两人之间的距离。与其说是对陌生人的防备，倒不如说是恐惧，这是属于维吉尔的深渊，不可跨越的沼泽泥潭，生怕处理不当则会被周围咕噜冒泡的腐烂液体拖入深渊无法抗争。

注意到了维吉尔的警惕，其实他对Nero的态度一直都是如此，Nero反倒没有感到生气，他双手插在裤兜里待在原地打量着维吉尔，温热的气息涨起粉色的泡泡；只感觉到寒意从指尖蔓延到全身，宛若一只无形的手捏住维吉尔跳动鲜活的心脏，但丁并不知道这名男孩，他也许知道，这似乎并不重要，反正他们两人之间没有直接捅破而是隔着一层单薄纸膜的秘密实在是太多了——或者说，维吉尔顿了顿，Nero或许是但丁在外胡搞出来的孩子，即便可能性也不大。

他到底是真的，疑惑只是当年死去的残影再捏造的残影？维吉尔仍旧在打量着这名不合时宜出现在错误场地的青年，他是在跟踪自己？附近并没有有趣的猎物和魔石，他可不觉得Nero出现在这里是要一起踏上搜寻可以致人流产的肥大植物。

Nero耸耸肩，他能体会到维吉尔的警惕和不安，一直被人悄悄跟踪的感觉肯定不好受，更何况——Nero嘴边的口香糖泡泡再一次破裂——被跟踪的兴许就是十几年前被丢弃的孩子。所有的追忆都是再一次揭开维吉尔好不容易歪歪扭扭缝补上的伤疤，新的伤口叠加在老旧的伤口，还未痊愈加上新的，他没有完全恢复的时候，就像是不断内陷的一块夏日夹心巧克力，流出来的不是奶色的香甜而是腐臭的猩红黏稠鲜血，每当稍有结痂，发痒的暗黑色硬块让维吉尔总控制不住牙后跟的欲望，圆滚的指甲亲自铲开新的血淋淋。

维吉尔是在暮春因为干旱而干枯发白的叶子，他被魔帝改造之后只剩下单薄的皮肉，失去力量的他苍白的收缩身躯，可带着荆棘编织而成的皇冠的脑袋仍微昂起，即便被折磨沦落到只剩下骨头，维吉尔他不愿松开嘴去做绝对的臣服，瞪着双眼死死的盯着所有不怀好意的魔物。

当但丁用殷红滚烫的血液注入到松垮干燥的土壤里，这株贪婪饥饿的植物张开已爬满裂纹的嘴，将所有被给予的吞入腹部，只求短暂的饱腹感，毕竟这是他最为亲密的双胞胎弟弟所给予的一切。血液的灌溉让维吉尔重新伸展开枝丫，可他再也不是以往那株孤傲的伫立在悬崖边的植物，他被狡黠的猎人残忍地连根产起，成为特殊盆栽里的独特场景。

他像是被困住的猛兽，在曦光的照耀下，血液也让维吉尔发生了变化，他从干涸的冷白泛滥成了如火的鲜红，即便是再艳美的玫瑰见到他，也要退让三分。低劣的手段让维吉尔难以从但丁划出的舒适圈里主动走出，他也知道不应该迷醉在另一方给予的情欲与关怀，毕竟从但丁喜怒无常的行为方式里维吉尔也并不能知晓他是否是真的想要拉他一同堕入深渊还是对他有所谓的感情——他们从来都不喜欢说“喜欢”，更不会谈起“爱”，都经历了如此之多，谁还相信这种毫无力量的简单话语。

维吉尔兴许会想到那个暴雨交加的夜晚，豆大的雨珠敲打在玻璃面上发出清脆而瘆人的声响，仿佛要将它们原地拔起卷到九霄云外，玛利亚得知怀孕是一匹健壮美丽的骏马，而维吉尔再一次梦到了那三个红色的纠缠，宛若审判的眼睛从上至下笑着盯着他。

咬牙从睡梦中惊醒，汗液已经沾湿了背后的衣物，黏腻贴在背部上只剩下压抑的痛楚。但丁离开的确不是时候，也许这就是对于他么两人背德情欲的惩罚，维吉尔眯着眼睛盯着窗户洒下的月光，诡异的夜晚——诗人们尖叫着用鹅毛笔记录下这个拥有冷亮月光与狂风暴雨的夜晚——雨水就像是没有任何凭证挂在空中不断掉落的存在，而苍白冰冷的光彩像是梦魇一般抓住了维吉尔毫无防备的脚趾，顺着脚踝一路往上，仿佛想要看看他两腿之间到底会生下什么怖人的怪物。

乱伦不会受到上帝的宽恕，迎接你们的只有无尽的痛楚——维吉尔想到人类教堂外那些修女们漆黑的装扮，他们可不是人类，按照恶魔基因种族的原理，越是近亲交配出来的孩子具有更加强大的能力，想到这里自嘲一般的咧开生疼的嘴角。

当时他就不应该头昏脑涨地答应但丁——失血过度带来的眩晕感，可恶的骗术师，维吉尔下意识地抓住身旁的阎魔刀，挣扎地摸到不断传递疼痛的腹部，收缩的疼痛宛若没有尽头的尖刺通道，将他整个人绞杀碾碎到几乎没有多余的精力抬起右手小拇指，他扬起脑袋，眼白翻到没有边际。

这是一个征兆，兴许他会死在今晚，但丁很有可能只是看了他一眼之后鄙弃地离开，维吉尔晕乎乎地想到，在时光的点滴流淌当中，他已经分不清楚是下腹被暗黑鬼手撑开撕裂带来的浓郁血腥，还是他咬破舌头满鼻腔的甜腥，反正，所有的一切都是红，除了红，还是红。

睁开眼朦胧的光影只能汇聚出生与死，他们是红的，身上穿着的睡衣，它也是红的，分娩带来的疼痛，在脑内幻化出也是红的，拇指推开刀鞘，即便不是战死，他也想要看着一片血海疼痛的死去，而生呢，维吉尔推挤着腹部的肿胀，只想要快点结束这该死的分娩，将那些眷恋在子宫温暖的贪婪生物挤出，腹部上蜿蜒的血脉如同一条条贪婪肥大的寄生虫——他们的确是，维吉尔愤恨的一拳头捶打在身后的墙壁，疼痛让他几乎发不出声音。

最后到底怎么生下来的，维吉尔已经不记得了，他过小的骨盆被长时间撑大只剩下碾压的疼痛，艰难地尝试挪动到原生的地方，细瘦的膝盖突出了一块骨头，维吉尔打量着，这真的是后天外力造成的后果么？他盯着那块凸起发呆了许久，不知为何，疲惫的母亲居然想到了小时候在家庭后花园里远远眺望的那座山峰，它也是这般嶙峋削瘦，只剩下最顶端的可怜白雪，荒芜的山坡没有任何植物可言，这也许就隐隐预兆了他日后贫瘠荒芜的记忆和成长。

不知道过了多久，维吉尔颤抖着从地上支撑起来，他在实木的地板上，混着黑红色的血水，他看到了两个婴孩，他们小小的蜷缩在一起。长得很丑，这是维吉尔的第一感觉，兴许当初伊娃生下他和但丁的时候也是这样想的，他们两个都是男孩，是一对双胞胎，这算是另外一个诅咒的证实吗？

维吉尔只感到一阵姗姗来迟的眩晕，最起码现在他生下来的小怪物们头发颜色还算是一致的，柔软的银白色沾着粉红色的粘稠贴附在小小的脑袋上，他没有看到代表着混乱与无尽的黑色，这算是一个好事，维吉尔轻蔑地想到。注意到母亲的靠近，左边偏大的放生哭了起来，紧握的小手在半空中挥舞，他哭泣的模样只让维吉尔感到一阵头疼带来的恶心，随便扯了一件衣服——到后面他才注意到这是但丁那件黑色基调为主的外套——将婴孩给结实地裹在布料里。

至于右边的，一直安静的不像样子，这并不是一件好事，无名的寒意让维吉尔整一个人醒来了，他不再感觉到麻木，全身的疼痛仿佛要将他从里到外谋杀一遍，他盯着面色发青，无法捕捉到呼吸声的胎儿呆愣到原地。

他算是死了吗？维吉尔不清楚，不断汲取他养分和魔力的一对双胞胎，一个活了下来，在他的怀里呜哇大哭着，想要寻找维吉尔的乳房汲取甜美的乳汁，而另外一个死了，躺在冰冷的地板上没有任何反应，他甚至还没多余的力气睁开眼睛看看维吉尔，血肉凝聚而成的生物，原来如此的脆弱。

这是一个失败，维吉尔——他都能想象得到但丁的嘲讽模样，生下一个死胎，你连最基本的生育都无法做好么？维吉尔愤怒地喘息着，他不允许这种话出现在他的个人标签上，好不容易从魔帝的手下重新构建起自尊的基台，但丁这种只知道性爱与杀戮的疯子是不明白维吉尔到底为此付出了多少。

低垂下眼睑，年轻的母亲挣扎地从一旁的衣柜里抽出了一条雪白的棉布，颤抖的将地板上的柔软捡起，裹在层叠布料里，细瘦裸露在外的双腿打颤着，红色的血液蜿蜒的顺着腿部滴落到地上。等到梦醒时分，维吉尔混沌的大脑已经无法找到丢弃孩子的所有细节，残影快速的闪过都能让他恐惧地将自我蜷缩成一团，即便他在表面仍旧表现的宛若无事发生。

他又回来了，维吉尔只能这般不断告诉自己，当年被亲手丢掉的孩子，却又在十几年后再一次主动的找到了维吉尔。可笑的是，他居然还和尼禄一样拥有着同样的名字，维吉尔不知道为何这名先前生活与他几乎没有交集的男孩为什么也会选择叫“尼禄”而不是其他。

但丁知道其实他还有一个起死回生的儿子吗，维吉尔咬着下嘴唇，他甚至敢打赌，尼禄肯定也不知道自己还有一个双胞胎兄弟，他们没有见面过——最好没有。

“为什么你不能接纳我呢，妈咪？”仍旧被局限在树丛里的男孩可怜兮兮的问道，他闪烁着泪光的眼睛让他看起来无辜极了，的确这所有都应该归罪在维吉尔的身上，可是维吉尔本人暂时无法迈过这道门槛去迎接十几年后再次出现的孩子。

在巷子里撞见了穿着白衣和尼禄拥有相似面庞的青年之后，维吉尔就调查过这名可疑青年的身份，此时的他没有办法将喜欢一点一点割掉致命，静静等待着猎物死去的冷漠猎手跟面前这名红着脸颊的男孩牵连在一起，维吉尔想说些什么，可是最后只是默默地从喉咙深处憋出了一句话，

“注意保持距离，Nero。”


End file.
